Beth (Total Drama)
Beth was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips, and was one of the finalists that season. Despite this, she did not return for Total Drama World Tour or Total Drama All-Stars and was instead an aftermath commentator. She was seen with the original cast on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animal friends and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to her background, she never developed proper social skills, even stating that her best friend is actually her pet pig, Bertha. She does anything for attention and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone to like her. Her naïve ways make her an ideal target for antagonists like Courtney, Heather, and Justin. Over time, Beth learns to stand up for herself and stays strong all the way to the end. Overall, Beth is considered to be a sweet and trustworthy girl among the cast, who learns to be strong and independent. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Beth is the first contestant to be on the island and is extremely excited to be there. She happily greets Chris and several contestants after they arrived. She is placed on the Screaming Gophers. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Beth is the only person on her team who refuses to jump off the cliff as she is too afraid, wearing a chicken hat as a punishment. Fortunately, her team wins the challenge and she is spared from elimination. In The Big Sleep, Beth and Lindsay are pulled into an alliance by Heather, under the reassurance that the three of them will reach the final three together. In the confessional, Beth appears to be excited about going to the final three, but wonders what will happen after that. However, in reality, Heather is simply using them to ensure her own survival while eliminating potential threats. During the season, Beth and Lindsay are treated by Heather like servants, serving her every need which is shown in Not Quite Famous when Beth goes along with Heather's plan to vote off Justin. In Phobia Factor, Beth has to face her fear of being covered in bugs but she easily overcomes it and scoring the first point for her team. Her performance is so good, that Chris says her performance is going to be hard to top. In Up the Creek, due to Beth in the bathroom, while Chris was explaining the challenge, she fails to hear Chris's instructions not to take anything from Boney Island, as it would be cursed. While there, Beth finds a tiki idol and brings it back to camp with her as a good luck charm. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Beth began to have doubts about her alliance with Heather as she realizes that she is nothing more than Heather's pawn. This cause tension between them. After risking her life stealing chips from Chef, Beth decides she couldn't take it anymore and breaks off from the alliance. This causes a fight between them and Leshawna enters the fray, helping Beth to shoot Heather. In the moment of distraction, the Killer Bass is able to defeat them and wins the challenge. For her betrayal, Heather attempts to vote Beth off, but she is deemed safe and Cody is eliminated instead. Beth offers to wheel Cody to the Dock of Shame because of his injuries. After kissing him on the cheek, Beth shows Cody her idol to which he attempts to warn her about. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Heather orders Beth to apologize and rejoin the alliance, but she refuses. For most of the episode, Leshawna defends Beth whenever Heather insults her. Eventually, the two of them lose their patience with Heather and lock her in the freezer. When the Gophers lose again, Heather finds out about Beth's idol and she reveals its origins to the others. Realizing that Beth is to blame for the team's losing streak, Beth is eliminated that night, becoming the final victim of her own curse. She walks away sadly, while Heather laughing and mocking her. Before the Campfire Ceremony, Beth states that she will return the idol back to Boney Island, but it's revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she had actually broken up the idol into pieces and flushed it down the septic tank. Beth reappears in Haute Camp-ture, at Playa Des Losers, where she is enjoying a facial with a pair of sharks. When asked about Heather, Beth says that telling her off was the best moment of her life. Later, when the eliminated contestants gather around the pool, Beth says she wants Owen to win. In the finale, Beth is among those who supported Owen from the start. In the reunion special, Beth is shown to be best friends with Lindsay, as they spend much of their time at Playa Des Losers together. She teams up with Lindsay and even allows Ezekiel to team up with them as long as he promises to show respect girls. At one point, the group is underneath the case but they fail to notice as Beth and Lindsay are too busy chatting and ignores Ezekiel who tries to tell them of the case. They later found the case by the river but it was quickly stolen from them by Courtney and Duncan. They later found the case again near the washrooms but this time, gave it up to Justin. Ultimately, Beth and Lindsay are among those to get knocked into the water and qualify for Total Drama Action, after a shark ate the case. Total Drama Action Two days after Total Drama Island ends, Beth returns as one of the fourteen contestants participating in the new season. It's revealed that during the break, she finally had her braces taken off, which earns her compliments from her fellow cast mates. The removal of her braces gives her increased confidence this season as she is more willing to participate in the challenges. This is first shown in Alien Resurr-eggtion, when Beth is the only contestant brave enough to investigate a strange noise when everyone else is too afraid to do so. Beth and Lindsay are much closer this season, considering themselves BFFs and are often seen doing almost anything together. While deciding sleeping arrangement in the trailers, the two of them happily share a bunk with Beth taking the bottom while Lindsay takes the top. A few episodes later, she is happy to be put on the same team as Lindsay and Justin and away from Heather. Meanwhile, Beth's infatuation with Justin increases ten fold and believes that they are destined to be soul mates. Throughout Beach Blanket Bogus, she and Lindsay spend most of their time gushing over Justin instead of focusing on the challenge. It is later revealed that Justin is only pretending to be friendly with her and is planning to use her and Lindsay to further his own cause, similarly to what Heather did last season. Again, Beth is oblivious to the truth as she still focused on his good looks and does everything Justin tells her to do. When Justin discovered that Trent is secretly throwing challenges for the opposing team, Beth and Lindsay help him in blackmailing Gwen for throwing the challenge for her team in The Chefshank Redemption, which earns their first victory of the season. With Trent's elimination, Lindsay takes over as captain of the team with Beth serving as her assistant. She first tries to be a good leader by sending Beth as their team's killer in The Sand Witch Project. However, she fails to make the rest of her team scream, with the exception of Lindsay. In Masters of Disasters, Beth reveals that she has a boyfriend named Brady whom she met during the two-day break between the seasons at the dentist, where she was getting her braces removed. It becomes a running gag throughout the season that Beth mentions Brady to the others, and try to justify his existence by stating facts about him. However, her efforts are mostly in vain and she was met with laughs, as no one believes that Brady is real. In Full Metal Drama, Beth along with Lindsay begins to resist Justin's charm though he still manages to get them to vote off Izzy after their team loses despite Justin's lack of participation in the challenge. Upon Courtney’s returns to the competition in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Beth immediately shows a dislike towards her especially when Courtney eliminates the recently recovered Owen with a single vote while Courtney herself is immune. Her dislike for Courtney escalated when she discovers that Courtney has access to better facilities and the way she treats Lindsay. In both One Million Bucks, B.C. and Million Dollar Babies, Beth is pitted against Heather and she wins both times after Heather underestimates her. Meanwhile, Beth discovers a video on Courtney’s PDA showing Leshawna badmouthing everyone on the show during a trip to the spa with her cousin a few episodes ago. When Leshawna doubts the existence of her boyfriend again, Beth shows the video to everyone, turning everyone against her until she apologizes to them via cheerleading. After the merge, Beth allies herself with Lindsay and the other contestants, who all share mutual hatred towards Courtney, and vouch to get rid of Courtney. However, as Courtney has immunity most of the time, they turn their target to Courtney’s boyfriend Duncan instead in the hopes that his elimination will demoralize her. They first try in Super Hero-ld with the help of Leshawna, but the plan fails as the boys are in an alliance and manage to eliminate Leshawna instead. When Justin was eliminated in The Princess Pride, the two girls show no sympathy for him and do not even bid him goodbye as he walks to the Lame-o-sine. During the episode, Beth was excited that she will be replacing Courtney as the model for the Princess Dolls even when Chris told her that she will not be receiving any profit. In Rock n' Rule, Beth and Lindsay try to eliminate Duncan again, this time enlisting the help of Harold, due to his conflict with Duncan. They also try to get the newly returned Owen to help them but he refuses. Thanks to an error made by Lindsay, the plan completely fails as Lindsay was eliminated. Beth is sad about it and the two share a hug before she takes the Lame-o-sine. In Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, Beth immediately sees Courtney's plans to bribe her with food as her way of recruiting her into an alliance. Having enough of “fake friendships”, Beth refuses anything Courtney offers to her. The two of them partner with each other during the challenge, with Courtney being the trainer and Beth as the student. However, the girls easily lost to the pair of Duncan and Harold and are forced to help Chef with kitchen duty. During their duty, Beth decides to sit out when Courtney agrees to do all the work and even let her borrow her PDA to call Brady, forming an alliance between each other. Although the two of them are now allies, there is still little trust between Beth and Courtney. In 2008: A Space Owen, when they won the first challenge, Courtney decides the arrangement for the next challenge will be without Beth’s consent, making Beth angry. Meanwhile, Beth receives a candy ring from Brady promise to cherish it though she kept sucking on it. When Harold questions her love life, Beth misunderstood his meaning and believes Harold has a crush on her. The second challenge involves riding the Vomit Comet, which will be harder for the girls since they are the last contestants to ride it. Because of Courtney’s earlier choice, Beth refuses to follow her plan on forfeiting the challenge and choose to ride the Vomit Comet despite the condition of Vomit Comet which is full of vomit. Beth won the challenge and earn invincibility for the first time. After stepping out of the machine, she decides to give Harold a chance and kisses him after declaring that things between her and Brady are over. That night, an argument broke out between Beth and Courtney, ending their alliance. Beth voted for Courtney during the Award Ceremony but Harold is eliminated instead. She had a tearful farewell with him and promises to “wait for him”. In Top Dog, Beth is partnered with a raccoon named Mr. Whiskers whom she at first have a problem working with but after a while, they begin to bond and earn high points during the first challenge. During the second challenge, Beth starts to panic but with Mr. Whiskers as her guide, she manages to calm down. After a break at Mr. Whiskers’ den, the two of them are the first to reach the film lot. Chris awards Beth invincibility, securing a place in the final three. Once the rest of the contestants return two days later, Beth and Courtney angrily confront Owen after discovering that he is behind a large number of the recent sabotages. Despite that, Beth still chooses to vote for Courtney, seeing her as a bigger threat. After many episodes, Beth finally succeeds in eliminating Courtney, ironically with Duncan's help (who was tired of Courtney controlling him in their relationship). Shortly after this, Chris fires Owen since almost everyone knew about the purpose of his return. As the last contestants remaining, Chris declares Duncan and Beth the final two of the season. In the finale, Beth initially tries to persuade Duncan to help each other to reach the finish line but Duncan rejects her and easily takes the lead early on due to his better physical attributes. Despite this, Beth is able to catch up with Duncan since she knows many things about her fellow contestants unlike Duncan and therefore, allowed to skip all the challenges until the set of Top Dog. Along the way, Beth gives advice to both Chris and Chef to forgive each other after the latter attempts to quit the show. In the final challenge, Beth got her question about Courtney wrong since she did not bother to know anything about her due to their rivalry. Since Duncan also fails to answer his question, the two of them had to take the earthquake simulator challenge from Masters of Disasters again. Near the end of the challenge, Beth saves him and together, the two run to the finish line, resulting in a tie. To determine who win the million dollars in The Aftermath: IV, the two finalist had to answer questions asked by the eliminated contestants and even perform odd challenges such as break dancing from Izzy, eating healthy food from Owen and draw an imaginary animal by Harold. After all, questions are asked, the winner is determined via votes. In Beth's ending, she is declared the winner and everyone congratulate her. In both endings, she is reunited with Brady who was proven to be true. After Total Drama Action has ended, Beth and Lindsay visited France but ended up in jail after Lindsay accidentally set off the alarm for the Mona Lisa. In order to bail them out, Beth either used her prize money (if she is the winner) or her parents sell their car. She is later reunited with the other contestants at the Gemmie Awards only to find out that they will not be winning the "best reality show ensemble" award. After their bus crash, while heading to New York, Beth joins Geoff and several others to find help but by the time they do so, they found out that they would not be participating for the next season. Total Drama World Tour In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Beth appears in the Peanut Gallery, along with the others who did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. When Blaineley asks the non-competing contestants on whether are they disappointed on not completing the season, Beth tells her that they rather lose a chance for the million dollars than having Chris and Chef torture them again. When Bridgette refuses to come out to the stage, feeling ashamed for cheating on Geoff during her time on the show, Beth helps to coax her nervousness. She relays to Geoff and Blaineley that Bridgette will only come out if she can sing on her own terms. After Geoff and Bridgette patch up their relationship, Beth is seen in the green room, consoling the pole about Bridgette and Geoff getting back together and begins to flirt with it. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Beth, along with the rest of the Peanut Gallery, answered calls in an attempt to raise money for the show and get the plane some fuel to get out of Jamaica. Beth has no lines in this episode. Later, Beth is shown along with Eva getting attacked by the alligator. At the end of the episode, Beth is seen hanging from the rafters after Izzy blows up the studio. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth is among those who qualify for the Second Chance Challenge, along with Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, and Tyler, after grabbing a can of peanuts containing a pop-up of Chris. During the board game, she rolls a six and manages to create a nice haiku about Heather, even though it took her a while to think of one. She rolls another six in her next turn and had to catch an intern dressed up as Jack the Ripper, which she also successfully completed. She makes it to the end of the board but when given the final question about the name of Duncan's band, Beth takes too long to answer, making Blaineley impatient and answers for her. As a result, Blaineley joins into the competition instead of Beth. Like most contestants, Beth chooses to support Cody over Alejandro or Heather in Hawaiian Style. Beth draws attention to Bridgette's pet bear, Bruno twice and is noticeably afraid that the bear will eat her after it starts to lick her. When Bruno came towards the Peanut Gallery, everyone except Beth ran away, while Beth remained petrified. In Hawaiian Punch, Beth continues to cheer for Cody but after he lost, she reluctantly joins Team Heather. After the volcano begins to erupt, Beth is seen fleeing the island with everyone else. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Beth appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She is admiring a shirtless Justin as he flexes his muscles, until a bird dropping lands on his shoulder, startling them both. Trivia Comparisons *Beth is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Ezekiel, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar. *Beth, along with Lindsay, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. *Beth is one of eight contestants known to have dated a character who is not a contestant, the others being Devin, Emma, Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent. *Beth is one of only five female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Gwen, Heather, Sky, and Zoey (counting the latter two's respective endings). *Beth, along with Owen, are the only finalists from the first two generations to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. *However, Owen makes a guest appearance in the final episode, making Beth the only finalist to never appear during the season. *Beth has been a member of three alliances; Heather's, Justin's (although unofficial), and Courtney's. *Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. * All of these people were the main antagonists during the first two seasons. *Beth is one of five female contestants to wear glasses, with the others being Ellody, Mary, Miles, and Scarlett. *Beth, along with Chris, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay, and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past. *Beth is one of only two female contestants without prominent lips. *Beth is the shortest female, and contestant in general, in the first generation. *Beth is the first and currently the only finalist of Total Drama to not make the merge in their debut season. Miscellaneous *Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. * When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. *Depending on the ending, Beth (or Duncan) is the only contestant to be eliminated in the aftermath. *Despite being a finalist in Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her one of two highest ranked contestants not to qualify for a season; the other being Owen. *Beth is the only female contestant in Total Drama Action that did not make it onto Total Drama World Tour. *Beth has competed in the most aftermath challenges out of any contestant. *Beth has been the most vocal commentator in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermaths, speaking in all but one aftermath in which she appeared. References *Beth's swimsuit was modeled after the uniforms from Star Trek. *In her audition, Beth sings the names of actual songs (yet practically none of the lyrics are correct). They are Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi, and Call Me by Blondie. *According to Mark Thornton, Beth's design was based on America Ferrera from Ugly Betty and Drew Barrymore's character in Never Been Kissed. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Beth Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV characters Category:Total Drama Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Females Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Animal Kindness